The Cursed Cruise Line
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Sonic wins tickets for six to a 5 week cruise. He takes himself amy, tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and cream and cheese chao get on without tickets. But is the captain really who he says he is?
1. The Adventure Begins

1ne

Sonic was checking his mail, and was very excited at an orange envelope. He had entered some sweepstakes, and won tickets for six to a 5 week cruise. He knew he wasn't about to give his own ticket to a stranger; the rest were easy to decide. He knew that if he didn't take Amy, he'd never hear the end of it. Knuckles and Rouge were workaholics; they _needed _a 5 week cruise. Tails was his best friend, and he wasn't about to leave _him_ behind. Lastly, Cream had never before been on a cruise, and it would be a good experience for her. Plus, Chao could get on without tickets. He sent text messages to the five of them, telling them to meet him on his driveway. Naturally, Amy arrived first,

"Ya gonna pop the question?" she asked, eagerly,

"I didn't call you here for _that _exactly," said Sonic,

"A date?" she asked, a little less eager,

"I'll tell you why I called you here when the rest show up," Cream showed up next. Naturally her best friend Cheese was by her side every step of the way. Knuckles and Rouge showed up next, finally, Tails showed up.

"I want all of you," said Sonic, "to close your eyes and hold out your hands." They each obeyed. Sonic placed one ticket in each hand.

"Open your eyes," said Sonic. They stared surprised at their tickets. Amy broke they silence by squealing excitedly, making everyone jump in the process. She embraced Sonic in a frantic hug.

"This is a dream come true," she stated happily. It was a full blown, patented Amy Rose Hug. It took everyone, including Cheese, to pry Amy off of Sonic. She collected herself.

"Well," she said, "I just want you to know that inviting me on a 5 week cruise has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Sonic was seethed at by Cheese,

"Chao Chao Chao," he said angrily,

"That's an excellent point," said Cream, "Why didn't_ Cheese _get a ticket; would you like to explain _that?_"

"Chao get on _without _tickets," Sonic explained.

"Thank god," said Cream, heaving a sigh of relieve and mopping her furry brow.

"Alright," said Sonic, getting everyone back to reality from his or her daydreams, "all of you, go back home and pack vacation clothes; and whatever you do, _don't lose your tickets. It wasn't easy earning them_. Put them somewhere where you won't forget where they are."

…

Amy sat in her room, throwing all her clean clothes into a suitcase, on the phone with Sonic,

"I just gotta know: why did you choose me to go with you; you could've easily left me behind."

"Oh," said Sonic, "I just wanted to bond with you more. I gotta go, my shows are on, and by the way, the cruise is tomorrow." Amy hung up as her mother, Annette, entered the room,

"Going somewhere?" she asked in a 'what-are-you-up-to?' kind of voice,

"Sonic's taking me on a 5 week cruise." Amy suddenly grew desperate, "Please let me go. Please don't make me stay behind, and miss this once in a lifetime opportunity,"

"Why would I do that?" she asked, "I hope you have a good time with that Sonic fellow; don't come back empty-handed; I want a souvenir." Her father, Arnold stuck his head in the door,

"I want one, too." Amy chuckled slightly,

"Alright," she stated, "I'll see what I can do."

"Go to bed soon," said Arnold,

"Why?" asked Amy, "It's only seven,"

"Early to bed, early to rise." Said Annette. The phone rang again, and Annette answered,

"Thanks," she said, the hung up, "That was Sonic," she said, "He'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:00 A.M. When you finish packing, go to bed." Amy finished, and went to bed.

…

Cream ran through her front door,

"Mom," she cried,

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Sonic invited me for a 5 week cruise. Would it be alright if I went?"

"Of coarse. Sweetie. And by the by, is that boy you've been head over heels for going, too?"

"Yeah," said Cream excitedly. She ran to her room and broke out her diary,

_May 7__th__ 2025_

_I must be the luckiest Rabbit in the whole world. I get to go on a cruise that runs 5 weeks. Plus, Tails is going, too. As you know, I have a HUGE crush on him. Sonic said that there would be two to a room; I just gotta find a way to bunk with Tails. Oh, I'm so excited I can hardly write; until next time,_

_Cream_

…

Rouge was on the phone with her boss,

"Sir," she said, "can I get some time off? I think 5 weeks. What's that? You wanna know why? Well, I'm going on a cruise with some friends. Of coarse, I would love six weeks off."

That's the first chapter, it is. If anyone got a suggestion or idea, tell me, NO FLAMES.


	2. The New Couple

2wo

Amy stepped out of her house and 4:59 _AM! _ Generally, she woke up in about two hours from now. She was waiting for Sonic to pick her up. She was wearing a dress similar to her original one, except it had more of a Hawaiian theme to it. She had a purse the color of cherries over her shoulder. Inside were sunscreen, tanning oil, lip balm, sunglasses, a water bottle, her gameboy, a camera, and her ticket. Annette woke her up a little later than she set out to, so Amy had skipped breakfast. She could barley hold her head up. Two lights pierced the darkness; they were the headlights of Sonic's blue van, and it wasn't a mini van; it was one of those big vans with the sliding doors. The van came to rest on her driveway, and she heard the sound of an electric window rolling down,

"Hey, Amy," a familiar voice called from the blackness, "you awake out there?" Amy ran to the door, and climbed in. Everyone was there. Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic looked awake and alert, everyone else looked like they were taken prisoner by sleepiness. Rouge chuckled in Amy's direction,

"Skip breakfast?" she asked, Amy nodded

"Thought you might," Rouge continued, "so here," she handed Amy a sausage patty and a slice of cheese enclosed between a biscuit. It was scrumptious. She ate it, and then licked her furry chops. Cream wanted to hint at Tails of her crush, so she laid her head on his lap,

"Cream," asked Tails, "what're you~" he was cut off by a snore. Sonic was in the driver's seat, with Knuckles riding shotgun. Rouge and Amy occupied the middle section, and Cream and Tails occupied the back. Cream and Tails were looked at by Rouge,

"What?" asked Tails over Cream's snoring,

"Nothing," said Rouge, "I just think it's cute,"

"What's so cute about it?" Tails demanded, but never got his answer, as Rouge awoke Cream,

"Cream, honey," said Rouge, "are you hinting at something? You can tell me; I'm a mature adult." Amy got in on this,

"We're fellow females." She insisted, "We'll understand,"

"Well, This is going nowhere special," Said Knuckles. He wore a straw hat, and he tucked the brim over his eyes, "Wake me when we get there."

"Sonic," said Rouge, "Got your ipod handy?" Sonic pulled a blue ipod nano from the glove compartment and pulled the earbuds into his ears. Rouge cast a cold gaze Tails' direction,

"Cover yer ears," she said, "and you uncover 'em without my say-so, I'll duct tape 'em shut." Without another word spoken, Tails shot his fingers into the ears. Without the males' attention, Cream spilled the beans.

"I have a schoolgirl crush on Tails," the only sound in the car was the sound of the engine revving, Rouge broke the would be silence,

"That's it?" she asked, "kids these days and their secrets. When I was growin' up, there was no such thing as a secret."

_Gosh, _thought Amy, _Tails is the last person I ever thought Cream would fall for. Still, I'm happy for her. _

"Kiss 'im," said Rouge to Cream,

"Excuse me?" asked Cream, "Ms. Rouge, I hardly think that's necessa- where should I kiss him?"

"Where else?" asked Amy, "on the lips,"

"Won't he be mad?"

"He gets mad," said Rouge, reassuringly, "I'll smack him upside the head. Now, just kiss him and get it over with." Cream blushed beetroot red, gathered her courage, puckered her lips, and kissed him. His eyes had the potential to shoot right out their sockets.

"What was that for?" he asked, "That came out of left field,"

"No it didn't," said Amy, "it came from Cupid himself."

"She's burnin' for you," said Rouge, "now be a man and kiss her back." Tails looked at Cream,

"Is this true?" he asked, Cream nodded eagerly, as love shone in her eyes,

"The things you get you get yourself into," Sonic said, "I'm not bailin' you outta this one; you're on your own. Now, you heard the lady; kiss her back,"

"You're a little dweeb," Knuckles laughed. Silence fell on the seven of them (Cheese was in a car seat made especially for Chao on the back of Sonic's chair, he loved riding backwards.) Tails looked at Cream, puckered his lips, shut his eyes, and kissed her on the lips. It burned, but felt so soothing all at once,

_I can't believe this is happening. _Thought Cream, _it's my first kiss_

_I never thought I'd even think this, _thought Tails, _but I LOVE Cream. _Needless to say, it was too embarrassing to continue any further, the sun shone through the sunroof, upon the new couple, pouring out the love that had always been there but was never realized. Sonic pulled into the parking lot. The cashed in their tickets, and began the first day of the 5 week cruise.

Darn it, now I need a tissue. Well that's chapter two. All you SonicxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, and TailsxCream fans R&R. I like that we have no flames, let's keep it that way.


	3. A Heartbroken Hedgehog

3hree

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Cheese were in awe. Everything was perfect. Sonic looked down at the bow, and started to happily laugh,

"What's up, Sonic?" asked Amy,

"Look with your eyes," Sonic pointed down to the bow, at a red and orange track, perfect for his early morning runs. Cream fell like a stone onto her bottom, soon pulled gently to her feet by Tails.

"What's wrong, Cream?" he asked

"I'm having a lot of trouble keeping my balance all of a sudden," they were approached by a young man in a sailors outfit,

"Have you been at sea before, Lassie?" Said the man, named Sam (he had a nametag labeled Sam pinned to his shirt)

"No sir," said Cream, "and my name isn't 'lassie', it's Cream."

"Well, Cream" continued Sam, "Ya just need to get yer sea legs."

"Sea legs?" echoed Cream, "can't I just use my regular ones?"

"He means," explained Tails, "you need to adjust to walking on the boat while it's at sea."

"HELP!" shouted Sonic. While he was staring out over the deck, he lost his balance something fierce, and was now hanging on for his live over a pool. Amy was the one that pulled him up,

"Are you… afraid of… pools?" asked Amy, awkwardly,

"No," snapped Sonic, "I'm afraid of drowning."

"You… can't… swim? Well, meet me by the pool in an hour. I'll show you there's nothing to fear." Amy skipped away. Sonic stared after her.

_Lord help that girl_, thought Sonic, as he looked to his friends for advice on what to do.

"I say go for it," said Rouge, "it's just Amy; what's the worst that could happen?"

Tails cringed. "Don't ask that."

…

Sonic showed up at the pool an hour later, clad in his swim trunks and a life jacket. Amy was waiting for him in a pink bathing suit.

"Shall we begin?" asked Amy eagerly. Sonic tapped his toes into the water; the pool was heated,

_Damn_, thought Sonic, _I won't freeze to death, so I gotta do this._

"Fine," said Sonic, "lets get this over with." He jumped into the shallow end, Amy swam toward him. Sonic's life flashed before his eyes as she did so. All the way back to Greenhill Zone. Amy unbuckled his life jacket first.

"You don't need this in order to swim, we're in the shallow end, silly." Sonic shoved away a bit, trying to keep her from taking off his one source of security off. _I swear, this girl is trying to kill me!_ He thought. When the hedgehog pulled back, she fell forward. Watching Amy fall forward, Sonic tried to help her. Sonic ended up trying to pull back and dodge forward, in one motion. As you can imagine, that didn't end well. Amy, on the other hand, was trying to catch herself, and she did. In one fluid motion, Amy was able to fall, and then bring herself back up.

With Sonic falling down, and Amy coming up, their lips touched.

Their eyes jolted open. Amy expected Sonic to have been pulled away, but he looked at her instead. Sonic obviously had no plans to end the kiss. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the touch. As far as she knew, this was going to be her only chance, ever to kiss the man-er, hedgehog of her dreams. But why so sudden? Was it another prank?

That must be it. Sonic was just messing with her head. Knuckles or Tails were going to jump out any second now with a video camera. Well! She'd show him!

Amy broke the kiss.

Although Sonic was surprised that she broke the kiss first, he decided to ignore that. Sonic pulled at his quills a little bit, and began to stutter. How was he going to explain why he kissed her like that, when not even _he _knew?

But that was before she slapped him.

For a minute, Sonic stared at her, holding his cheek, with wide eyes. Regaining his composure, he yelled,

"What was that for?!" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Sonic."

"What are you talking about?"

Amy scoffed, and began to walk to the stairs.

"If you want to play dumb, you can go right ahead. I may like you, and you might not like me back, but that's no reason to be mean, ok?" Her eyes teared up. "I'm going to my room." With that, Amy collected her things, all while ignoring Sonic's plea that he had no idea what she was talking about, and left.

Sonic stood there in the pool.

"What just happened?" he asked himself aloud.


	4. Amy's Big Revenge Sets off

4our

Even as the sunset, ending the first, awkward day of the cruise, Sonic stood in the pool, his cheek all but returned to its normal color. Sonic still was in shock of what had happened between him and Amy. He felt a small shock on his shoulder,

"Sir," said the voice of Sam, "the pool is closing. Please exit through the gate." Sonic collected himself.

"Yeah, sure." Sonic realized that he hadn't checked into a room yet. By now, all the good rooms must have been taken. He walked into the check in office, and spoke to a lady at the front desk,

"What can I do for you?" she asked sweetly. Sonic stole a glance at her nametag, then stated,

"I haven't checked into a room yet, Cindy."

"Well," she said, "you're in luck, Sonic. There's one open room left. It belongs to a ms. Amy Rose,"

"Oh no," said Sonic, "this is just not my day. And how do you know me?"

"You're all over the news. And I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to sleep _outside. _ Heavens, if I let you do that, I'll have to swim back to Station Square. And I cannot swim worth beans." She picked up a black phone, and hit a button marked 233.

"Ms. Rose," said Cindy, "there is a young man who needs a room. You are the only resident without a roommate; therefore, you must allow him to stay with you. His name? He's Sonic the hedgehog. What's that, you'll be _glad _to allow him in? That's what I like to hear. He'll be there shortly." Sonic's waterproof, shockproof, cell phone buzzed in his quills. The message was from Rouge. He flipped it open and read it,

"I kNoW yOuR sEcReT, sOnIc," the message declared, Sonic's reply was,

"What secret?" What he saw next scared the daylights out of him. It was he and Amy KISSING. The caption under the picture was even worse,

"If YoU dOn'T fOlLoW My OrDeRs, I'Ll SeNd ThIs PiC 2 eVeRyOnE."

"You wouldn't,"

"I wOuLd,"

"Knock it off Rouge,"

"WhOsE rOuGE?"

"You are, Jewel freak,"

"ThAt'S nOt NiCe,"

"Alright, alright you win."

"ThAt'S wHaT I tHoUgHt."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go 2 ThE sToRe." Sonic entered the store, another message,

"bUy A bOuQuEt Of PiNk RoSeS." Sonic did so, unable to avoid an odd look from the storekeeper.

"Go 2 aMy'S RoOm." Sonic found himself in front of the threshold of room 233

"KnOcK 5 tImEs, ThEn RiNg ThE dOoRbElL." Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, ding-dong, is what Amy heard. She opened the door, Sonic greeted her,

"Hi, Amy," he said, "sorry about being such an ass."

"You better be." She snapped, "You're only here because I _have _to let you in." she grabbed his ear, and yanked him inside, and shoved him into the bathroom.

"Take a shower, you stink." Soon the sound of shower nozzle spewing water entered her hearing. When she was sure he was unable to hear her, she opened the window.

"Rouge," she called, "the coast is clear." Rouge flapped her wings and entered through the window.

"I just wanna thank you," said Amy, "I'll take it from here." Rouge held a finger for silence.

"Thief's intuition tells me there's something of value, nearby. Wanna come along."

"No, I can't leave, knowing Sonic, he'll be out as soon as his ear stops hurting."

"I just hope the gown isn't too big. It's my old prom dress,"

"No, it's just what I need. Just what Sonic dreads the most."

"See ya Rose."

**Take **_**what **_**from here, Amy? Oh, and I need to apologize to Alyssacookie. SHE did that fluffy sonamy scene in chapter three and I didn't thank her. So on three, we will praise her. 1, 2, 3. YER THE BEST ALYSSACOOKIE. **


	5. Rouge's motherly instinct

5ive

Rouge flew back into her room, chuckling. _Boy, what has Sonic gotten himself into with that_ _girl?_ She thought. Rouge sat on her bed, and began to pull on her stealth suit. Her thief's intuition was never wrong. Rouge was bored, so this little heist would be something to do, at least. _Who_ _knows?_ She thought. _Could be jewels, gold, money, or something I could sell._ Knuckles was off somewhere else, calling the chaotic about the master emerald to make sure it was safe. Rouge headed downstairs.

The bat's thief's intuition was absolutely buzzing when she arrived at a door with a sign that stated, "Authorized personnel only."

"That won't stop me," said Rouge, slyly. She opened the door. To her massive surprise, the door wasn't locked, and no alarms sounded. She stepped in. There was a massive furnace. _Well, that explains why it's authorized personal only! It's a volcano in here!_ Rouge thought, mentally scolding herself for wearing her good makeup, which was now running into her eye. Hastily wiping it off, the bat looked around. _What thing of value could possibly be in here?!_ She thought, annoyed.

Walking around a bit, Rouge found that her thief's intuition was leading her towards the furnace!

Shielding her eyes, Rouge crept over to the furnace, squinting through her running eye shadow. She saw a blue and white shining thing. _Ooh, maybe it's sapphires and diamonds!_ Rouge thought gleefully; and she grabbed it. _Funny..._ The diamond pile felt smooth and round. Oh, and it was hot...very hot! Rouge tossed it from one gloved hand from the other, but it didn't help. Her hands were still burning.

_I gotta get out of here!_ She thought, and dashed for the door. Well, she tried to. It's hard to really dash when you are tossing jewels from one hand to the other, eyeliner and eye shadow is running into your eyes, and you're pretty much panicking because you're sure some alarms are going to go off at any second and people are going to see you like this-

But somehow, Rouge made it out. Wiping the makeup off of her eyes, she looked down. Rouge's eyes widened in alarm. What she had thought were glittering jewels was actually...a white and blue spotted Chao egg! Rouge gasped. At first she had been disappointed, but then she realized, "The poor baby inside is too hot! It will burn to death if I don't do something." She hugged the egg to her bosom.

"I'll protect you," she said softly.

Rouge then flew all the way back to her room. The egg was hot. _The cooler! _There was a provided cooler, full of ice in the kitchen part of the room. Balancing the egg, Rouge opened the refrigerator to see that thankfully, most of the ice had melted. There was enough room to fit the egg inside. She placed the egg into the water.

"What are you doing, Batgirl?"

_Knuckles._

Shoving the cooler into the refrigerator Rouge spun back around to her roommate.

"Nothing." Knuckles looked skeptical.

"Pretty nervous for 'nothing', don't you think?"

"No. Why's it your business anyway?"

"Why isn't it? This is my room, too."

"Well, I still need my privacy."

"Looking like that, I would say you need a search warrant for whatever you just stole, not privacy."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Yes you did. I can tell."

"And how is that?"

"What did you put in the fridge?!"

"Nothing!"

Knuckles walked forward, in Rouge's face, and whispered,

"Your makeup is smeared." Rouge, forgetting about the fight, immediately squealed, and ran to check the nearest mirror. Smirking about how easy that had been, Knuckles opened the door and checked the cooler. Now it was his turn to gasp. _Who would put a Chao egg in a cooler? Is she_ _trying to kill it?!_ The echidna immediately tried to pick up the egg, but he put it down in the same second. The egg was warm; almost on the verge of being able to burn someone.

Rouge came out of her room, makeup re-done. Knuckles faced her.

"Where did you manage to find a burning Chao egg…on a cruise ship, no less?"

Rouge cringed. _I have got to start worrying less about my makeup..._ She thought as she walked over to the table Knuckles was sitting at and plopped down. The ivory bat sighed, exasperated.

"I found it in the boiler room, okay?"

"Why were you in there?"

Rouge smiled weakly and pointed to her head. "Thief's intuition..."

Knuckles frowned slightly. What was wrong with her? He voiced this.

"Rouge...are you, are you ok?"

Rouge shrugged and sighed. "Knuckles...what am I gonna do with a Chao? I can leave it in the gardens, I know, but I won't be able to visit often, so the poor thing might get lonely..." Knuckles frowned.

"Um, I could go visit it, too..."

Rouge's face lit up at this. "Really?! You would?! Oh, thank you Knuckles! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Knuckles' muzzle turned bright red.

When Rouge realized what she had just done, she let go, her face turning red, too.

"Sorry 'bout that. Don't know what came over me..." Knuckles smirked.

"Me neither."

"Wha-?"

Rouge's question was stopped when Knuckles kissed her-on the lips. Rouge silently smiled. 'He has no idea how long I've wanted him to do that!' She thought with glee, before returning the kiss.

Sadly for them, all living things need air. After about one minute, they stopped. While they both caught their breath, Knuckles panted, "I...don't...think...we...should...tell...the...others...just...yet." Rouge smiled.

"About the egg...or the kiss?"

Knuckles looked at her in the eyes, and chuckled. "Both."

**My, oh my. Alyssacookie; that girl has done so much for me. I swear, I owe her big time. AC god bless you for your help**


	6. Old Foes

6ix

Amy had allowed Sonic to sleep in the same bed as her, since the couch was too short for Sonic and the recliner was busted. On top of that, her revenge would work better with him next to her. Sonic was a very heavy sleeper. When he had fallen asleep, Amy got to work. She crept out of the bed to the closet. She pulled the dress out and a makeup kit that was given to her by Rouge.

"It's just a spare," she had said about it, "and I'm always ready to assist a fellow female." Amy raised Sonic's feet, and slid the dress on. It was rather tough to get the dress onto Sonic, but she got it on in the end. She then pulled eye shadow, lipstick, guyliner, and blush out of the kit. Once applied, she pulled out her Samsung Impression, and snapped a picture. She sent to everyone in her contact list, except her parents and her little brother, Artie. If she sent it to her parents, she'd get in trouble, if she sent it to Artie, he would snitch. Even Sonic got the picture. She then removed the dress and cleaned up the makeup. And before she went to bed, she got a text message from Artie. She opened it,

'Hey, sis' the message began, 'I have bad news. Nibbles died. We don't know of the cause, or what time he died. But don't come home and hope to see him; he's gone.' Amy flat out bawled, because Nibbles was her pet hamster. He meant everything to her, and he was dead. Tears hit the heart printed bed sheets. What seemed like a few minutes was actually three hours. Some rock music started to play, what Sonic woke up to every morning. His arm stretched out and hit the snooze button. After a brief moment of silence, Sonic's voice rang from the darkness,

"Amy," it said, "why are you crying?"

"My little brother just texted me," she sobbed, "he said that Nibbles is dead."

"Whose Nibbles?"

"My pet hamster," Amy needed a shoulder to cry on. Sonic put his arm around her, as she put her face to his shoulder. Sonic felt the beads soak it. When the sun rose, Amy had ceased to cry, for the time being.

…

Knuckles and Rouge were having breakfast in their room. For meals, guests had two options: one, face the ungodly long lines, the crowd, and the challenge of finding a place to sit. Option two was even better. You could call the cooks, and have them bring breakfast to _you. _Cheese flew into the room at a high speed. Cream was not with him. He flew at rapid speeds, until his flight was ended by Rouge,

"Where's Cream?"

"Cheese," called the concerned voice of Cream, "Where are you?" she entered the room, and Rouge held the Chao towards her.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again." Cream hugged him to her chest.

"Chao Chao chao chao,"

"No, Cheese. Ms. Rouge _doesn't _have a Chao for you to play with." Rouge and Knuckles faced each other,

"You wanna tell 'er," asked Rouge, "or should I."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Cream," said Rouge, "he's right, we _do _have a Chao here." Knuckles walked over to the fridge, and pulled the egg out from it. He set it on the table. Amy's sobs crescendoed into everyone's hearing. She and Sonic walked by the doorframe,

"Amy," called Rouge, "come in and sit down." Amy followed orders. Sonic tried to walk in, but Rouge stopped him,

"It's okay," said Amy through her tears, "we're on good terms again." Rouge let Sonic pass,

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Rouge,

"I got a message from my little brother, Artie. My pet hamster died. Nibbles meant everything to me."

"Aren't you _mad _at Artie?"

"No, he's only five; he doesn't know better."

Tails walked in,

"Cream," he said, "I've been looked everywhere for you~" his speech was cutoff by a crack. The egg was hatching.

_Oh no, _thought Rouge, _not now. _ A small metallic blue creature crawled out of the eggshell. Rouge picked it up and started to cuddle it; he seemed to enjoy it, because he shut his little eyes, smiled, and pushed himself closer to Rouge,

"Mama," it said, Knuckles faced the guests,

"Could you step out for a minute? This is a privet moment." The five of them left the room.

…

Meanwhile, a familiar foe of Sonic and his allies stepped into the boiler room. He hit a switch to shut off the furnace, then looked to the right of it,

"NO!" he shouted, then twisted his head around,

"Roger, get over here," a boy of about 15 ran to his side,

"Whatcha need, boss?"

"The mystic Chao egg was stolen. Now start search party, if you want to see her alive again." Roger ran off to find the mystic Chao.


	7. Eggmans Defeat?

7even

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream were on deck, thinking about what they had seen that morning. Cream frowned. "When did Rouge get a Chao?" Tails shrugged.

Sonic turned to Amy. "So, we're on good terms again?" Amy frowned. "Yeah, yeah, back to the typical."

Sonic frowned, too. "What does that mean, Amy?" Amy shrugged.

"I chase you, you don't really like me. I get heartbroken and come back. You trick me. I try to smash you with my hammer. Then I forgive you-again. Whatever."

Sonic tried to stop her, but Amy got up and began to walk on the narrow piece of ship back into the inside. That is, until she bumped into a young worker with a nametag reading "Roger".

"Move it, buddy. I'm not really in the mood." Roger shoved her right back.

"Get this-neither am I, you pastel rat."

Sonic jumped up growling. "You can't talk to Amy like that!" Amy glared at Sonic, and let the guy go by. Roger glared at Sonic too, as he walked over to Cream and Cheese.

He looked at Cheese critically, then bent down. "Your chao's blu- erm, cute. Can I pet her?" Cream smiled.

"Of course!"

He rubbed Cheese's head, and then slowly began to move down his neck. Reaching the chao's shoulders, he lifted him out of Cream's lap. Sonic immediately spin-dash the guy, sending Cheese flying down the side of the ship.

"CHEESE!"

"CHAO!"

Tails jumped over the railing. He dove straight down, and with less wind friction, he soon reached Cheese. Catching the Chao, Tails immediately began to fly back up. He handed the Chao to Cream, who gave the kitsune a small kiss on the cheek. Tails blushed and looked at his feet.

Sonic bent down and poked the worker, to make sure he was really knocked out. "Ok, he's out."

The Capitan appeared suddenly, walking down the walkway. Cream jumped up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Captain! This worker tried to take my Chao!" Cream exclaimed. The captain looked at the worker, and muttered something angrily. Cream cocked her head.

"What did you say, Mr. Captain?"

The Captain shook his head, looking up at Cream.

"Oh, this could be a problem..." Cream looked afraid. "Are all the workers Chao thieves?" The Captain smiled evilly.

"Not exactly." He pulled out two guns, pointing one at Amy and one at Cream. "Don't move hedgehog, you or your rabbit friend. Or the girlies get it." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Whoa," said Sonic, "you could really hurt someone with that thing...I know who you are!" Cheese flew up and grabbed the Captain's face, which peeled off. Cream screamed. It was Eggman! And boy, did he look angry.

"There was a Chao egg in the boiler room. I know one of you stole it; SO WHERE IS IT?!" Cream looked confused. Sonic and Amy were about to say something, but Tails cut them off.

"The one that hatched? You mean, the one in Cream's hands?" Eggman cut his eyes to Cheese. Everyone else looked at Tails like he was crazy.

Tails knew that whatever Eggman wanted with this Chao for was no good. Whatever that Chao could do, he would keep Eggman from taking it. He gave Cream a pleading look, and Cream nodded slightly. He had a good reason. So when Eggman shouted,

"GIVE ME THE CHAO, GIRL!" Cream handed Cheese over.

Sonic yelled. What were they doing? He lunged at Eggman, but not before the evil scientist teleported away. The hedgehog smashed his fist on the ground.

"Why did you guys hand over Cheese like that?!" He murmured in despair. Tails explained,

"Whatever reason Eggman wanted a Chao that badly can't be good." Sonic nodded. "And I put a tracker on Cheese before I left. Eggman's in the Captain's room. You two go. Me and Cream will alert Knuckles and Rouge."

***

Although Amy protested to working with the blue one, she eventually agreed. The pair made a mad dash for the Captain's room where Eggman awaited them.

"Let him go!" Shouted Amy. Eggman growled, and suited up into his armor.

"If you want that mystic Chao, you'll have to go through me...and my Egg Chao!" Amy started giggling.

"Seriously?" Eggman growled once again, and ran forward to begin the fight.

***

Tails and Cream ran down the hallway to Rouge and Knuckles' room as fast as they could. They knocked on the door loudly. Knuckles' voice answered,

"Who is it?!"

"Knuckles, it's me and Cream! It's an emergency. Sonic, Amy, and Cheese need your help!"

The door opened, and Rouge was seen on the floor throwing the Chao into the air lightly, as it squealed in delight. Knuckles looked at them suspiciously. "What is it?" Cream immediately recalled the story.

"We were on deck and a worker named Roger tried to take Cheese, but Mr. Sonic spindashed him, and he got knocked out, then the Captain came, and he pointed guns at me and Amy, and he wanted Rouge's Chao for some reason, but Tails tricked him into taking Cheese instead, so he took him and teleported away, then Mr. Sonic and Ms. Amy followed him, they might need help!" The little rabbit exclaimed in one breath. Knuckles called in the room to Rouge.

"Eggman's got Cheese! We have to go help blue boy and Amy!" Rouge gave him a bewildered look, but asked Cream to watch her Chao as she, Knuckles, and Tails left to go help.

***

By the time they all reached the Captain's room, Amy was lying on the floor. Sonic was repeatedly spin-dashing Eggman's robotic Chao. Rouge asked Amy if she was ok.

"Yeah. Just -pant- catching -pant- my breath -pant-." Rouge glared at Eggman at this point.

"Hey, you big moron! Take another look at that Chao you're holding!"

"What do you-" Eggman glanced at Cheese. "Hey! That's not the mystic Chao!" He pressed a button that made Cheese be chucked out the window.

"I got 'im!" Tails called, flying out the window after Cheese.

Rouge, Knuckles, and Sonic now all glared at Eggman.

"OH, IT'S ON!"

***

As Eggman laid defeated on the floor of the building, the friends cheered. Sonic began to help Amy up, but she snatched her hand away. "I'm still mad that you tricked me about that kiss in the pool." Tails and Knuckles gave Amy a weird look.

"What kiss?"

Amy growled. "The one you guys planned to humiliate me by getting my hopes up-again."

"We didn't do anything like that recently. What are you talking about?"

Amy's ears jolted straight up. "Y-y-you mean...it wasn't a joke?"

"Nope." Sonic answered. Amy whipped her head around to him. "I'm so sorry Sonic! I never thought you would do something like that out of the blue like that does this mean you like me I mean-" Sonic stepped closer suddenly.

"Not one to do something out of the blue? You obviously don't know me very well Amy..."

With that, he kissed her. At first, Amy's eyes widened in shock, but she soon closed them and enjoyed her first real kiss with her hero. With her arms around his neck and his around her waist, Amy didn't plan on pulling away again.

"Excuse me," said a voice that broke the kiss, it was Roger. Amy readied her hammer,

"What do ya want NOW?"

"To apologize," he said, "My behavior was unacceptable, but I had no choice. Ya see, the real captain of this ship was my dad. He went missing sometime ago, and this brute," he made gestures to Eggman, "took over. At first, I refused to do such mean things. But then he threatened me at gunpoint. I had no choice." Roger then became friends with the seven of them, even Cheese. It looked like it was going to be a pleasant cruise from here on out. WAKE UP CALL!!!


	8. Cheese's fatal incident

8ight

Tails awoke from a long night of slumber. He checked his clock; 10:00

"Oh my god," he cried, "I slept through breakfast." Lunch wasn't for another two hours, but he was too hungry to wait. He decided to get a snack instead of a meal. He stepped out of his room, then realized that Cream wasn't in bed,

_Where could she be?_ thought the kitsune. He went to the cafeteria. He expected a crowd, but there were only two individuals: Roger and Cream. Roger sat behind the dessert station, which served things like ice cream and cake. Cream's head was on the counter, and she was crying. Every so often, Roger would fill up a glass with chocolate milk and pass it to her. Sometimes she'd guzzle it, others she'd sip it. Sometimes she wouldn't even pay it any mind until Roger pushed it against her. Roger looked at his watch,

"I'm sorry, Cream," he said, "I gotta go work my shift. Is there one last thing you want before I go?"

"A hot fudge sundae on the rocks." Said Cream,

"Sprinkles?" asked the boy,

"Mm-Hm," said Cream. Roger took a medium sized bowl, put in three bits of white chocolate, followed by three scoops of vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, and sprinkles. Roger dipped a spoon into it, pushed it towards Cream, and then leapt over the counter and walked towards the door. Tails came to him,

"What did you do to Cream?!" he demanded,

"Nothing," said Roger, "talk to her about it, you _are_ her boyfriend." Tails came to the sobbing rabbit,

"What's wrong, Cream?" he asked,

"Cheese is in the sick ward; he's really badly hurt." The youngsters shared the sundae. It was then that they decided to visit Cheese. When they arrived at the Chao portion of the sick ward, they saw a girl in a blue dress. Her red hair was braided down each side of her head. She had on red lipstick, red nail polish, and red high heels. She was talking to Amy.

"Whose this, Amy?" asked Tails,

"My name's Lucy," said the girl. As she turned to state her case, however, her sleeve rolled up to show a scar on her arm,

"What happened?" asked Cream,

"I was made prisoner of a frightening man until a few hours ago." The door swung open, and a figure stepped through. The figure was non other that Roger. He had on an apron and purple stained gloves,

"Well," he said, "give him time, it heals everything."

"How is he?" asked Amy. Roger wanted to be blunt, but since Cream was present, that was not an option.

"He'll be fine in a while. Say, Cream. Why don't you go to the gift shop; I'm sure your mother would love a souvenir."

"Okay, Mr. Roger." Cream left to go to the gift shop.

"Was that the truth Roger?" asked Lucy,

"No," said Roger, "and this is: it'll be a miracle if that little thing lives to see next week."

"So you _do _have a heart." Said Amy,

"How do you mean?" asked Roger,

"Well, if you can tell Cream her best friend may not live to see tomorrow, and sleep tonight, you have no heart. But since you had to lie to keep her little heart in one peace, you're a good person."

"Hey," said Tails, "I'd better check on Cream." He left as Roger took off his Chao blood stained gloves. The second his hands were clean, Lucy ran and hugged him,

"Glad to see you free from Eggman, Lucy."

…

The bell above the Gift Shop threshold rang. The storekeeper looked up from his paperwork, and saw Cream,

"Little girl," he said, "Why you cry?"

"My best friend," said Cream, "is really badly hurt *sniff* I can't take my mind off him."

"That so sad," said the storekeeper, "tell you what: if it'll make you feel better, you can have one thing in this store for free."

"Thank you, sir." The man smiled and returned to his paperwork. That is, until he heard a thud. He looked up quickly, and there, he saw Cream, eyes shut on the floor.

"OH NO!" said the storekeeper, as he took immediate action. He scooped Cream up in his arms, and bolted towards the sick ward. He noticed a kitsune was chasing him. He managed to reach to sick ward, and dropped Cream off.

…

Cream awoke, lightheaded on a hospital bed.

"Oh, thank god." Said the voice of Tails, "you're awake. What happened?"

"Well," said Cream, voice breaking, "I was in the gift shop, and the storekeeper said I could have one thing for free. So I looked around, and saw these colorful furry things. I looked and it said, 'lucky rabbits' feet'." Cream burst into tears. "So they're cutting the feet off of my relatives, and saying they'll bring good luck." Tails came on to the bed and held her,

"It's okay, Cream," he said, "I'll make sure this won't happen again."


	9. Cheese's death and Revival

9ine

The little Chao opened his eyes. The sun was poking its way through the curtains, and he got an idea,

_I'm going to play with my mommy, _he thought. He climbed out of his cradle. The cradle, along with a pillow and a blanket, were donated by Cream, straight from her dollhouse. The cradle, being made of plastic, was hard, and he'd never get to sleep on it. The blanket was too thin, and he'd get cold if he slept under it. The pillow, however, was just right. Rouge had found a sponge, and it fit in the cradle like a glove, and the crew was kind enough to donate a washer rag. Roger had rigged the cradle. On one side, he'd put suction cups, and the other, chip clips. He rigged it so the cradle could still rock, but latch on to a ledge of some sort so it wouldn't topple in the night due to the heavy sway of the ship. Rouge was on the couch, reading a Chao names book. The little Chao lay down on Rouge's lap. She smiled, and stroked it gently. Knuckles was off at the store, buying food for their adopted Chao. He bought fruit, dried fruit, chicken patties, hamburger meat, and baby food. They were going to experiment what it would and would not eat. They gave him a chopped up apple. He would eat the filling, but not the skin or seeds. He loved bananas. When they fed him oranges, he'd make a face and spit them out; it was clear he wasn't going to eat them. The door swung open and Tails came in frantically,

"Guys," he said, urgently, "Cheese is dying." Not wanting to leave this Chao unsupervised, they ran to the Chao sick ward. When they arrived, Cream was in hysterics, and Sonic, Amy, and Tails were comforting her. The lifeline went dead. Everyone wept. Rouge looked through her tears, then gasped,

"Where's my Chao?" she asked frantically,

"There," said Knuckles, pointing to the room. The Chao was standing over Cheese, with one hand on his head, and the other on his chest. His eyes were shut and his smile was gone. Cheese started twitching. He sat up! The two Chao embraced each other in a hug, it was clear they were going to be the best of friends.

"Miracle," said Rouge, softly

"What about it?" asked Amy,

"That's what I'll name him: Miracle!" Cream was rejoicing that her friend was alive; Miracle had revived him! The two Chao came through the door, and Cream planted a big kiss on to Cheese's forehead. Rouge did the same to the newly named Miracle.

---Later that day---

The eight of them received slips to the first mate's room. When they arrived, they saw Roger,

"Don't tell me," said Amy, "_you're _the first mate."

"I am," said Roger, "Rouge, your Chao has supernatural powers."

"I saw that," said Rouge

"That's why you found him in the boiler room; Eggman was trying to kill him, so he could use the body as a never-ending power source,"

"That's terrible," said Cream. A rule was established that Miracle was never to wander off.


	10. Some Surprise Visitors

10en

A quick note before we begin. I forgot to explain a few things about the ship. First off, the ship is titled, "The Lively Rose." When you get on the cruise, you are not entitled to spend any US currency. If you were to ride this Cruise line, your wallet would be collected, and would be returned to you at the end of the cruise, which is going around the Earth. What you use to buy things on this Cruise would be small tokens called "Cruise Credits." They are small, white tokens that have markings on them. They are 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, 100, 500, or 1,000. You'd get them from winning games, doing things for the caption (in this case first mate) and other things. We are now a week into the Cruise. Eggman may have been defeated, but a new threat is coming into play, a threat far beyond the likes of Eggman. And they are not in this chapter. Okay, so that was a little long, and we now begin 10en.

Concern started to rise when a small black dot appeared on the horizon, gradually increasing in size. Looking through the telescope, Roger found that it was small makeshift plane. He could see the landing gear pop out; it was going to land on the ship! Roger could also tell by the path it was going on, it would land in a crowded area. He had to warn the people in the area that they had to get out of there, and fast. He had no time to make his way down there, and it would only cause damage to jump, so he shouted to the people,

"Get out of there, that dot is a plane and it's gonna land where you people are." The people scattered out of the area. The plane landed on the ship and smashed many tables and anything in its path. When it stopped, the hatch opened, and four individuals stepped out. A cat, two hedgehogs, and an echidna. All of them, the cat in particular, were demanding to see the management. It came in the form of Roger, since the real caption was missing and the fake caption was defeated. He was the highest authority on the ship.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES _LOYAL?" _Shouted the Cat. She vented her tale. The four of them had bought tickets that they'd been saving up for since the beginning of the year. They got to the docks late, and the ship left without them. The four of them were able to build a makeshift plane.

"I'm very sorry," said Roger, "is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Yeah," said the cat, "hold still." She laid her hand flat, and a ball of fire came from it; she was obviously aiming at Roger. The fire sizzled out,

"Blaze," said the white hedgehog, "If I remember correctly, _you _suggested that we settle this in a nonviolent way. Last I checked, shooting fire at people is the exact _opposite _of nonviolent."

"Do you guys have _tickets? _ If not, you'll have to leave." The four of them held up white, flat, rectangular pieces of card stock; tickets.

"Tell ya what; each of you will get 5,000 cruise credits, if it'll make you feel better,"

_Sure, _thought Blaze grumpily, _try to BUY us out of it. _But she found nothing to bitch about, so the four of them accepted.

…

Blaze stepped onto the bow, clad in a purple bikini. She spent 30 cruise credits on a rental surfboard. She stepped into a small crooked J shaped tank. The water started, and Blaze started surfing. Sonic snuck over. He sneered as he turned the water to the max. Blaze fell off her surfboard. Sonic then turned the water off. Blaze was soaking wet, and she wasn't too pleased about it. She was so angry, she started to cry. Silver was there, towel in hand. He wrapped her in the towel, and had to guide her back to their room so she wouldn't kill anybody. Blaze changed into normal clothes.

"I swear," she seethed, brushing her fur, "I'm gonna kill that hedgehog." She found a tremendous knot in the fur. Silver was kind enough to delicately undo the knot with his powers.

"I know how you can cool off." Said Silver; he blindfolded her; and led her to a room. He paid sixty cruise credits, led her into another room, and placed an object in her hands. He then undid the blindfold. Blaze looked; in her hand was a blue and yellow creature; a Chao. She had to admit, it _was _adorable. She petted it gently. More and more approached her. She had the time of her life petting those Chao,

"I'm adopting one," she said as she kissed a Chao on the forehead. Sonic came in suddenly,

"Blaze," he said, "I'm sorry about what I did this morning,"

"It's okay," said the purple feline, hugging a Chao to her bosom.

"You sure?" asked Sonic.

"Positive," she said. Hours passed like minutes as she cuddled Chao. A worker came to her,

"Ma'am," she said, "We're closing," Blaze got up and left the room.


	11. The Final Chapter

11leven

BEFORE WE BEGIN, AS I SHOULD HAVE STATED IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THE INDIVIDUALS ON THE PLANE WERE BLAZE, SILVER, SHADOW, AND TIKAL.

A sunny day on "The Lively Rose". Drinks were served by the gallon, as it was a slight breeze that kept the day from being unbearable. Sonic and Amy were taking a stroll on the walkway. The two of them were enjoying each other's company. Knuckles and Rouge were playing with Miracle, teaching him how to count from one to ten. Cream and Tails were flying in the airy gymnasium, dropping the basketballs in the baskets. Shadow and Tikal were in the Chao garden, messing with Chao. Silver and Blaze were in their room, quietly enjoying each other's company. Roger and Lucy were in the library, pointing out their favorite love stories. Suddenly, red clouds came and raised concern. Black lightning was striking the water. Creatures fell from the chaos in the sky. They killed or injured anyone in their way. The creatures were purple with yellow stomachs and chests. They had black claws on their hands and feet. They had yellow, triangular eyes, with blood red pupils. Their hair was green and glowing. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, and even Roger fought back. Cream, Tikal, Lucy, Cheese, Miracle, and everyone else on the boat were transported to the shelter. Shadow pulled his many guns from his plane and shot down the enemy. Knuckles boxed the enemies with his spiky Knuckles with his claws. Blaze mowed down the monsters with her fire. Sonic used his speedy attacks to fight them, while Amy used her hammer. Silver threw them off the boat when he found they were unable to defend against saltwater. Rouge put on special spiky heels and kicked the monsters.

"We won't be defeated so easily," shouted the head monster. He and Roger squared off. Roger had his father's samurai sword while the head monster, Bonestell, had a sword of bones. Though the minor monsters, even Bonestell, were defeated, a MASSIVE monster rose from beneath the waves. He could put Godzilla to shame. The monster huge, and impervious to any attack they dished out. However, the Chaos emeralds came from nowhere, and surrounded Sonic, Shadow, and Roger. Sonic and Shadow were turned to their super forms, but Roger turned into a Dragon. The three supers fought the MASSIVE creature. The fight waged on for hours. The massive creature was felled. The curse went on peacefully for the remaining four weeks. They finally docked in Station Square.

**Yes I know the final chapter was short, and yes I know that you'll be mad, so if anyone knows where I can build on this, tell me NICELY. Being told rudely is just uncalled for.**


End file.
